SPR Series 2: Changes
by AbbieDavis
Summary: Mai was having nightmares since Naru left for England... again. What does it have to do with the future case that they are going to solve?
1. Prologue

**SPR SERIES 2: Changes**

**A/N: Good day everyone! Abbie Davis is back with second installment of SPR Series. For those who waited for it, thank you so much. Warning: Slow updates with this one. School works bother me a lot. Most of my summer days would be spent on unwanted subjects. I did not fail any subjects, just for the record. Summer classes in my course Broadcast Journalism are required up to third year. I just have to endure it. So please bear with me. **

**To everyone who gave a good review and who liked and followed SPR Series 1, thank you so much. I know there were lapses and mistakes but that's part of learning. I learned a lot from those. For those who will read, those who are reading it right now and those who read it in the future, thank you. I just hope that you would put a review on it. :D**

**As for the story SPR Series 4, I don't think if I could update it sooner. Yes, it was meant as a fourth installment, judging its title. I just did it first because the idea might slip my mind again. I have to do its backbone at the mean time in order to retain the idea. Actually, I first conceptualized its story even before I did the first one. In the middle of writing SPR Series 4, the story of SPR Series 1 was born. **

**That's it. Thank you for keeping up with me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

His midnight blue eyes focused in her chestnut ones. His smile was not the usual. He was sad or upset. Did she do something bad to make him sad or mad at her? What have she done? But nonetheless, I still have to smile at him. He just loves it when I do that isn't? I have to smile. Maybe this smile could make him less sad or mad.

"Mai I have to tell you something… I'm leaving." He said in that fearsome voice he used when he wants to dismiss her.

"You're leaving again. Why? Have I done something wrong? Where are you going?" I asked frantically. Yes, maybe… I did hurt him or something…

"_Wake up."_ A distant voice said. So distant that I strained my ears to hear it. My focus on the man in front of me wavered because of the distant voice.

"I'm leaving…" The voice of the man in front of me said again. My eyes began to water. No! You can't just leave me like that. The nightmare comes back. No! Please, make this stop. I'm begging you! You can't do this to me. Please! If this is just another dream… please, just wake me up!

"_Wake up."_

"I'm leaving…"

"_Wake up."_

"I'm leaving…"

"_Wake-"_

"I'm l-"

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

Mai's eyes flew open and she shot up in her bed. She could feel her eyes stinging, tears running down in her cheeks. As she saw the sun light seeping in the curtains of her window, she sighed.

"Another bad dream again." She whispered. She let out another sigh and looked at her alarm clock. Too early. Then her gaze fell on the picture frame beside it. She smiled and took it.

"Naru, good morning." She whispered again in the thin air. Naru's face would be the first thing that she's looking for when she woke up that's why she put it beside her alarm clock.

It's been a year now since they first dated. That happened when he came back from England. Building a relationship with him is the least that she had expected but she wanted it so badly. He changed a bit when they got together. He's still the usual narcissist and uncanny teaser but he showed her the affection that is appropriate for a moment, just like on her 18th birthday. He's learning. And she's thankful that the change was not too much because she loved Naru for his old self.

All was going smoothly between the two of them but just a month ago, Naru announced that he would be going back to England to settle some affairs with the British SPR. Mai was surprised. Naru hasn't said a word about it to her. Later that day, Naru told her that his father was asking help from him on managing the company's research facilities because he was a sick at the moment. His father cannot entrust it to anyone so he has to do it.

"_When will you come back?" she asked softly._

"_When father gets better. A month from now, perhaps…" Naru replied in his business tone._

_Mai's heart started to race. What if he's just saying it to pacify her heart? What if that's not the real reason? She's afraid that he would leave her again. "WILL you come back?" she asked as she looked at her feet, emphasizing the word WILL._

_Surprised at her tone, Naru hugged her. "I am coming back to you. I promised that I would not leave you again. Hold on to that." He assured her as he kissed the top of her head…_

On the day he left, Mai started to have that nightmare that he was leaving her. She sighed. They were exchanging e-mails every now and then but she would not tell him about the dream. She doesn't want him to worry about her.

She looked at the wall. Her monthly calendar was there. It's been a month… Maybe he would come back so that the dream would stop… She sighed again… "I'll just go to school. I would just have to focus on studying… I would be graduating soon. I have to get good grades. So I should stop whining…" She told herself as she got up from the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, she was out of her apartment dressed in her school uniform walking on the road leading to Shirouko Academy. Speaking of the school, she owes a lot to it. Her scholarship, fame and awards from contests would not happen if the school did not support her. Plus, she owes them SPR's reunion. The case of the haunting in Shirouko Academy, her school, brought the group and her together.

* * *

She reached the school where many students are walking on the pathway towards the building. She continued her thoughts about the previous case as she reached her classroom and sat on her chair beside the window overlooking at the pathway. Her classmates were talking loudly to each other. She just ignored them. The case was solved but the lives involved in it were changed.

Matsumoto Shin was still in jail, serving his first year inside. She was visiting him regularly, living up to her promise. The students do not know about his situation because the school said that Shin decided to study overseas. When she told him about it, he just laughed. When she asked him why he laughed, he said nothing. Mai smiled. At least he did not forget how to laugh on things.

Haneda Sakura transferred into another school as the last school year ended. Mai did not hear a thing from her since then.

Sawada Sakuro was devastated at first after he broke up with Sakura but he slowly came back to his normal self as the year ended. The ex-lovers haven't talk to each other but both know that it was for the best. He was now a part-timer of SPR so he would not feel lonely when he doesn't have to do anything. Sakuro was still the student council's president but it's his last term that's why he was so busy for the school's activities. He also asked Mai to be his supporter. And that's mean that she would be his personal assistant and secretary. That's why she was also busy at school.

As for the SPR group, a lot have changed since the last cases.

Ayako's still a doctor but she was also now a part-time professor teaching neurology at a medical university. Her relationship with Bou-san is still intact and going strong though their antics and childish ways would be the cause of their arguments.

Bou-san's still a bass guitarist in his so-called famous band. Yes, the band was a bit famous now. They just released their first major album and a lot of people were buying it. Unbelievable. Bou-san composed a couple of songs inside it and one is made for Ayako. How sweet.

Masako was still doing her TV show but she started to take it slow as she is going to graduate also this year, same as Mai. They were now best of friends as both of them would confide to each other when they have problems (Ayako felt left out because of this and was having tantrums as they she see the two of them giggling). But until now, the mystery guy Masako is talking about is still a mystery to her.

John is still a priest, doing exorcisms and blessings. He would fly to Australia occasionally to visit his parents but he would always go back here. He was now handling two orphanages and churches and he asked her if he could sing with church's choir if she has some time to spare. She said okay. But what puzzled Mai was that John was asking about Masako a lot for some time.

Yasuhara… Well, the university student was studying well. They haven't got to see each other a lot. He took up business management and he was really doing well with it. The last time they saw each other, Yasuhara discussed about the things that he did- seminars, conventions, business strategies (which made her nose bleed). He talked with his eyes shining s bright that Mai could feel that he would be successful after he finished the course. The worst thing that Yasuhara had told her was that his girlfriend broke up with her because he doesn't have enough time for her plus she was jealous of Mai and Masako. The girlfriend saw the three of them at a mall buying a gift for Bou-san's birthday. Mai just chuckled.

Lin. The ever stoic Lin. Well, he hasn't change a lot but he acts like her father sometimes especially when she and Naru is arguing. Still in his laptop but not so long now. Why? Because a certain girl named Mori Madoka came back from England to be SPR's acting president while Naru is there. Who would have thought that Lin like Madoka before… At least they are together now.

Madoka. After a long time, they met again and Mai was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Madoka changed a lot. Her wavy hair was longer and she dressed less formal clothes which showed her curves perfectly without appearing obscene. Maybe the change is for Lin. After work, the two of them would go to Lin's apartment. Lin decides that she would stay with him to lessen the expenses charged on BPR (British Psychic Research). Madoka agreed with it, saying that she doesn't have any choice. But the truth is, they just both want to be together.

As for her, she's still working as a part-time model and Naru's assistant at SPR. She would still get some injuries during cases but mostly minors because Naru's protecting her by watching her every movement so that he would know if she would be endanger. As a student, a lot of student were still admiring her- chocolates and flowers were present though they know she already have a boyfriend. Teachers were always getting her for art contests… The ghost hunt club was missing her already since she was always busy with the contests… She would really be busier now that Sakuro "hire" her as an assistant.

She sighed and gazed outside the window. She already had a lot of things to do yet she still has time to think about Naru. Naru has been busy last week that he has sent a couple of short messages to her saying that he was a little busy and that… but nothing mentioned about coming back… She already misses him so much… And she wants the dream to stop. It's bothering her a lot…

"Why the long face, Mai-sama?" a mocking voice asked her, distracting her from her thoughts.

She doesn't have to turn around to know that it is Sakuro but she faced him. He is sitting beside her, his right hand under his right cheek supporting his head, his elbow on the top of the desk. Unfortunately, they were classmates for their last year.

"He hasn't come back…" Mai trailed off. She's not in the mood to tease Sakuro.

Sakuro nodded absently. He knows who she is talking about. "Well… Maybe he was a lot busy there. He would come back soon, don't worry." He comforts her.

Mai just nodded and went back to gazing outside, ignoring Sakuro.

Sakuro was worried of her. She's not like this before. It was very unusual since even before Naru came back from England, she wasn't looking very down like this. She was always cheerful despite of the loneliness she felt. But today is different. She was really depressed over Naru's absence a lot. She was expecting him to be back after a month and a month had already passed. Sakuro have to do something. He took out his phone and typed…

"_Hey, Mai's depressed… SO MUCH. She was really waiting for Naru to come back. I'm worried." _

He sent it to the members of SPR- Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, John, Yasuhara, Lin and Madoka.

As Mai was still ignoring him, Madoka replied.

"_Don't worry she'll be fine later._" she replied.

Sakuro was curious. "_That's it? No words of comfort? Plus, how could you say that?"_ he replied.

Madoka replied fast. "_Trust me. Just be there outside the school after classes are dismissed. :D make sure she doesn't go to other place, ok? Don't tell her about it for now. *_*"_

Sakuro smiled… He already has an idea.

* * *

(**After school – at the pathway**)

Mai stopped walking as she saw Sakuro following her. "Hey, why are you following me?" Mai shouted irritably at Sakuro. Eventually, Mai got back to her usual self.

"I'm just making sure your safe." Sakuro replied sheepishly.

"Stop it. Did they tell you to watch my every move?" Mai asked irritably. The truth is she is not comfortable with it. Naru would always follow her, just like what Sakuro is doing but in a less embarrassing way. She would just remember that Naru is not here…

"No. I'm doing this in my own will." Sakuro said proudly. He knows that Mai is going to meet someone. He overheard her talking about a fashion event on the phone awhile ago.

"Why?"

"I just want to."

Mai rolled her eyes. "If you are falling in love with me and you are starting to court me again, better stop it because Naru would totally bring you to hell."

"Hell no!" Sakuro said. "I'm not courting you again. Never."

"Then why are you following me?"

"I want to keep you safe until Naru's return. That's it." he lied.

"Crap. You don't have to. I can totally take care of myself. Don't follow me anymore. I'm just going to meet with a Mimi-chan." Mai said as she walked again. "We are being hired as models for the Ellis' collection. And you don't have to be my bodyguard. I'm perfectly fine."

Sakuro looked alarmed. "Hey, you can't go anywhere." He said abruptly.

Mai stopped walking. They have reached the gate now. Sakuro wanted to cover his mouth. Mai maybe retarded sometime but she's not that foolish. She would beat the crap out of him now. This is meant to be a surprise for her…

She faced him with a questioning glare. "And why can't I?"

Sakuro prayed that they would come now. "Uhm… because…"

"Because…" Mai probed him.

"Because…" Sakuro trailed of as the familiar sound of a vehicle is heard. Mai turned around to see who came. The van of SPR is here. She turned to face Sakuro. "Is that the reason?" she asked him as she pointed on the van where Madoka, Lin, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Yasuhara and Masako emerged.

"Yes. They said they wanted to see you so I should keep you here as long as I can." Sakuro replied. Another vehicle had stopped just behind the SPR van but Mai did not recognize it so she assumed that it was just another car.

"Mai-chan!" Madoka called her as they approached her.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked gently as she smiled slowly.

"We heard that you were depressed the whole day." Bou-san answered, smirking.

"Who-" then she realized. "Sakuro…"

"I'm sorry Mai. I was worried." Sakuro replied.

Mai was stunned. She looked around her… on her family smiling at her. Of course, they were all here because they were worried of her.

"I'm so sorry." Mai said. "I worried everyone, didn't I?" as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Ayako put a motherly hug around her. "Don't worry too much Mai." She said in a motherly voice. "You'll be fine."

Just as Mai was about to reply, a voice that she knows very well is heard.

"Mai."

Mai's eyes widened. She turned towards the direction of the voice. Midnight blue eyes…

"Would you keep on staring at me like an idiot?" he asked. Then he smirked.

Mai's smile widened. "Naru…" she whispered. She ran towards him to hug him. Naru rolled his eyes but he returned her hug. The group snickered. Though they have already seen them lovey-dovey, they could still not get used to it since Naru still have his narcissistic ways.

"You really missed me that much?" Naru asked softly, loud enough for her to hear. "You made them come here, even Yasuhara."

Mai nodded, unable to say anymore because she was too happy. She buried her face on his chest, savouring his scent. Finally, he's here. She won't be lonely anymore. She won't be missing him… She won't be afraid that he would leave her again… Now that he's here, she wondered now why she was afraid that he would not come back. What's the word for it? But maybe because of the dream…

"I won't be going anywhere." Naru reassured her again. "I'm keeping my promise because I would benefit from it very well. When I'm away from you, I think of you all the time and I'm worried that you might do something reckless that could take you away from me too far... I'm already attached to you, Mai. So even if get away from you, I would always come back to you."

Mai looked up at him to see his face. He meant it. She knows that he meant it. And yes… now she knows that both of them are attached to each other… that's it. That's why she's so afraid.

She finally smiled. "Welcome home." She said happily as Naru smiled to her.

At the background, Madoka was shocked. "He smiled…" she pointed out.

Yasuhara laughed. "Only when Mai is around…"

The group watched the two of them happily. Finally Mai's going to be back to her old self.

Masako watched Mai closely. "Something's off with her." She said. Even though Mai is smiling whole heartedly at Naru's arms, she could feel that Mai is being troubled by something dark… The thing that she felt when Mai is having a precognition… She saw it before. Mai's aura would turn like this…

The others turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" John asked curiously.

"I think we would have a case in the following days." Masako answered absent-mindedly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, First Chapter up! Sorry for making you wait. I'm a little bit sleepy so forgive me if there are spelling and grammatical errors. I've been typing and editing articles non-stop in the past 48 hours and I just typed this chapter to enlighten my mind. I really missed writing this series. Thank you for being patient. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A bearable kind of silence loomed inside the car. Naru is driving silently while Mai was busy… snoring softly. Naru glanced at her as he swerved to the street where his apartment resides. Mai decided awhile ago that she would spend the night with him today since she doesn't have classes for the next day and doesn't have any appointment in the modelling agency. Naru knows that she have planned on working on a fashion event tomorrow if he did not come back today. He just wished that Mai would just say that she missed him that much.

But something's off with her… Before he came back to England, she's worried that he would not come back to Japan anymore. Not worried… Afraid is the right term. He sighed. He promised her that he would come back but he could still feel her fear which is very unusual.

When he was away a year ago without promising that he would come back, she was not afraid; in fact, she went on with her life. Now that he made a promise, Mai was too afraid to let him go with the fear that he would never come back to her. How ironic.

He parked his car in front of his apartment. He looked at the sleeping Mai once again before getting out of the car and walking to Mai's side. He unbuckles her seat belt before scooping her out of his car. The moment he carried her, Mai automatically wrapped her arms around his neck which made him smile. "Mai, I therefore conclude that you are really _that_ possessive."

He walked to his door and said 'Open' in his commanding British accent voice. The door knob turned by itself and opened gradually (Creepy. This is just the product of author's imagination). He went inside. When he reached steps, he took off his shoes and said 'Close' using the same accent and voice.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking. Equipment that can work with voice command was it called like that? are really handy when scenes like this happen. How can you open a door with keys if you are carrying someone in your arms?)

He left the door to his bedroom slightly open this morning after he came from the airport. He brought Mai to his room and laid her on his bed covered with midnight blue sheets. He opened the bedside lamp. Then, he went back to Mai and took off her shoes and put it under the bed.

"Now, I have never done this to anyone before," he whispered. "You should thank me."

He looked at the face he learned to love through the years. Of course, Mai had always been beautiful. If a stranger would look at her, they would think that she was just having a cozy life. But for someone who knows the every inch of her face, like him, you could see how she struggles in life. Living a life without your parents or someone to take care of you in times that you needed it, it is hard. Naru knows how she feels because once upon a time, he was an orphan like her.

But not everyone is lucky like him who found a new family. He brought up his hand to her cheeks and caressed it lightly.

Mai has been looking for a family… But she found it here, at SPR and in him.

"I know you have been afraid that I would be gone from your side again. But please, trust me this time. I won't EVER leave you again."

He saw how a smile formed into Mai's lips… She must have heard what he said.

Mai turned over and grabbed one of Naru's pillows and hugged it. Naru could just smile over and over again. Mai always do this whenever she sleeps here. To stop your minds from thinking RATED K scenes, Naru sleeps on the sofa in the living room when Mai is here to prevent his hormones to kick… Even though he can control himself, he is still a man, after all.

He covered Mai with the sheets and walked back to the living room where he left the file Madoka gave him this morning. He looked at it before he went to fetch Mai at school but he just looked and did not fully understand its content (which is rare) since he was rushing himself to see the woman he missed so much. Plus, based from Madoka's report, Mai has been depressed after he left.

His one month stint as BPR's CEO brought him the feeling of being the full narcissist which was brought down partially since he and Mai got together. His rational mind, as he puts it, came into the surface because he needs it at that particular moment. The company was holding a lot of problems, though they were all minor, as he sees it. But accumulated dust forms dirt which cannot be cleaned easily.

The main problem was that the some of the best scientists that they have had resigned for unknown reasons and transferred to another company. Naru has to hire 20 scientists to replace the number that the company lost and that took most of his time because he really screened each applicant.

Fortunately, by the end of the month, he was able to find efficient scientists who understand the nature of the work that BPR has. He was able to come back in Japan on time but he was welcomed by Madoka with a lot of cases which was not taken since most of the SPR members were busy, even Mai.

Speaking of Mai, he knows every move that she makes. Madoka is a great detective. She gives him a regular update about Mai. An hourly update, if that's even possible. Naru knows every fashion event that she attended and participated in. He also knew that the teachers in Shirouko were eyeing her as the school's female representative on the coming Mr. and Ms. Teen of Japan, the country's most prestigious and _democratic _contest for the graduating students of every secondary school whether they had a good or bad reputation. Mai does not know about this because Sakuro, who suggested this ridiculous idea to the board members of the school (Naru's judgement), did not say a thing about it because it was meant to be a surprise.

So much for reminiscing. He is now here with Mai. He does not have to miss her… _so much_. Yes, he miss her now even if she is just a few steps away but not _so_ much… _just much_.

He has some work to do. Better to face it now.

He opened the top button of his shirt as he sat on the sofa. He took the folder containing the file and opened it.

Naru sighed as he read the first sentence on the first page which went on like this:

_Dear Noll. Good day to the evil narcissist (as Mai puts it). This is a case that would really interest you and have to be attended as soon as possible. Do not dare to reject this case. This is a favor for a very close friend of mine. _

_If you refuse, I will definitely take Mai away from you… Hahahahahhahahahah (this is an evil laugh, idiot scientist! Just in case your scientist's mind takes over your sane mind.) I would take her to the farthest island in this world and you would never EVER see her again._

_Notify me the moment you decide to take the case. I'll call the other members as soon as possible._

_With Love, Madoka_

"Seriously, what's wrong with this woman?" Naru said softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He flipped to another page. "Finally, something came up from this file that is worth reading."

A newly opened restaurant has been having problems with the business. Judging the resto's photo taken by Madoka, it's a five-star European restaurant which would really take away someone's fortune the moment they walked inside it. It is owned by Katrina Charters, 26-year old Irish-American brunette, like Mai (only on the brunette part), who has been an actress in Hollywood for a short period of time before she was involved in a sex scandal which had ended her career. But she was born to the Irish billionaire Braille Charters and famous American pianist Olive Thompson; therefore, she lives in a bed of roses and does not have to work for anything. She used her parent's wealth to establish her own business here in Japan upon Madoka's advice. Well, Oliver and Gene have met her before in England when Madoka threw a huge party to celebrate one of her birthdays.

Going back to the case, he wonders why this kind of restaurant is being avoided by luck. He turned again another page and saw the answer to his little problem.

The restaurant is on the verge of closing since no one wants to neither eat inside it nor order delivered foods from them. Due to the frustration that money does not enter in her bank account, according to the report made by the owner, she asked some customers about what they think of the restaurant and why are they not coming in.

Some customers who went in, even the ones who just stepped a foot on the vicinity of the place, are being haunted by unknown entities inside it (that's how they put it). Some customers would feel something or someone cold touching their nape or back or spines. Some who would step on its vicinity would feel a sort of electricity run from their feet up to their chest which would make them go as far as possible from the place. These stories have spread throughout the neighborhood which made other people totally avoid eating and buying food from the restaurant.

Well, it looks like an ordinary case but what caught his attention was the electricity part.

Naru turned again the page but closed the folder the moment he saw the content of the last page. He is too much interested on this one… But what suddenly bothered him a lot was the address of the restaurant.

The location of the restaurant is in Mai's neighborhood and it was just 400 steps away from where Mai's apartment stood up.

He sighed as he put down the folder and leaned comfortably on the sofa. Even though he does not want to think this way, he just could not let the fact go.

The fact is that whenever a case involves Mai, even if it's just a small involvement such as this one on which addresses are related, the woman he loves somehow get involves with the case so much that she would get injured severely in the end. He knows that it is not right but the feeling just won't go away.

"Mai, what am I going to do with you?" Naru asked himself exasperatedly as he looked up at the ceiling. "I want you out of danger but I just can't stop you from working with me. It has already become your passion, a part of your life. I just can't take it away from you." He sighed again.

"And I can't even fire you because I cannot work efficiently without you." He added solemnly. He shifted from his position so he can lie down. He grunted out of frustration. "I want to handle this case but I can't afford to see Mai hurt again."

He put his elbow over his head. "Mai, what am I going to do with you?" he asked again.

All of a sudden, he felt an invisible wave coming and he knows that his twin is connecting with him. He breathed deeply and waited for his brother to reach him fully. A few seconds later, Gene spoke.

"**How are you, my head-over-heels-in-love-with-a certain brunette girl-sleeping-in-your-bed, Noll?" **Gene said sheepishly. Naru could imagine the naughty grin of his brother right now which makes him want to strangle him to death.

"I'm perfectly fine… until you came in my mind, Gene." Naru replied coldly.

"**Oohhhh. I'm freezing. You're scary, little brother."** Gene said mockingly.

"Stop mocking me, Gene."

Gene sighed. "**I know you are bothered. I just want to cheer you up before I say something."**

"No I'm not." Naru lied. "And what are you going to say, anyway?"

"**You will accept the case, Noll."** Gene said as a matter-of-fact. **"You can't resist the temptation of the challenge that you are going to get from it."**

Naru mentally rolled his eyes. "How could you know that?"

"**First of all, I am you brother and I know everything about you. Second, you are an idiot scientist. Your curiosity would get to your nerves and it would prevail in the end and lastly…"**

"What?" Naru asked curiously when Gene stopped.

"**You must accept the case because solving it will be the best way to help Mai solve her own problems."** Gene replied seriously.

Now, Gene got his attention. "What are you talking about?"

Gene sighed. **"I know that I am not in the position to tell you this. It's Mai's duty. But since she doesn't have any plan on telling you that she was having the same nightmare since the day you left for England last month, I should be the one to relay you that information."**

"What nightmare? And why she did not tell me about it on her mails?" he asked worriedly.

"**She has been having nightmares about you leaving her permanently. I tried to help her by waking her up most of the time but she would just pay attention to my voice on the last part of the dream that's why she always end up crying and frustrated when she wakes up. To answer your second question, she does not want you to worry about her, like what you feel right now,"**

The moment he heard the word 'nightmare', Naru abruptly stood up. He suddenly panicked. "You should have contacted me when I was away and told me about this." Though he doesn't hear anything Mai might be having that nightmare now so he has to wake her up. He started to move towards his room. He was on the door when Gene stopped him.

"**Don't wake her up, Noll."** Gene said. **"She's having a good dream for the first time after you left. Let her sleep."**

Naru stopped on his tracks and just leaned on the door frame. "I hope she just told me about it. I could have gone here earlier."

"**Well, that's another reason. She wants you to focus on father's left over works."**

Silence…

"**But actually and to tell you one thing, her fear of losing you was flamed up with the would-be case that lies on your living room." **

See what Naru means? This is the worst thing that could happen after the welcome party concludes. "I know that the location means a lot, Gene."

"**Of course. That's one of the two reasons. The distance. Mai happened to receive the bad aura immediately since she was near. You, of all people, know how sensitive she is. The second one is that there is a strong connection between Mai and the entity haunting the restaurant."**

Naru nodded. "I understand. They were both sharing some feelings."

"**As expected from the idiot scientist."** Gene applauded. **"Unfortunately, I can't get through the whole story of the place since I am not familiar with it. Mai nor you nor SPR has visited the place before. You know it. If I don't have any connection with the place, I can't penetrate it."**

"Of course." Naru agreed with him. He looked at Mai who was still hugging his pillow. It seems that he cannot escape the circumstance. He has to do it to help Mai. It's the best he can do to make up for the days that he was gone which made her afraid of losing him.

Mai shifted in her position. "I love you Naruu…" Mai murmured…

Naru smiled for the nth time today. This proves that she was having a good dream about him. But his smile faded as he remembered that he has to make a big decision.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Naru said.

"**Noll, you just made the right decision."** Gene answered. **"And yes, you don't have a choice. Unless you want Madoka take away Mai from you." **Gene chuckled.

Naru just mentally rolled his eyes. He walked towards Mai and kissed her lips lightly. "Sweet dreams, Mai." He whispered as he gave her another kiss before he went out of the room and lie down on the sofa again.

He took out his phone, typed on his cell phone and sent the message to Madoka.

_Madoka, call everyone for a meeting tomorrow at the office. 9 AM._

He put the phone on the table and just let it buzz saying that Madoka had replied. He sighed.

Naru stared at the ceiling and wondered what Mai was dreaming about.

"**You wannnnaaaa knoooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww?"** Gene asked teasingly.

"I thought you already left." Naru countered coldly again.

Gene laughed like a maniac. **"Do youuuuuu reallllllllly want to knoooooooooowwwwww?"**

"Stop it Gene. I'm beginning to despise you again." Naru commanded with the same voice but he knows that this would not have any effect on his brother. He thought that Gene would change a bit after he died but no… he is still the same but even too mischievous now.

"**Right now,"** Gene intervened with his thoughts. **"Mai is having a good dream about you. But I won't tell you about it because of its adult content."** Then Gene laughed again.

Naru felt the heat creeping up on his neck. "I have to sleep now, Gene. Goodbye." Then he broke of their connection.

Naru sighed heavily. "Now…" he said. "How am I going to sleep right now?" he asked himself. "I need to wake up early for the meeting."

Thoughts of Mai wearing sexy clothes came flooding on his mind and that's when the hormones kicked in. He grunted in frustration as he covered his face with his hands.

"Mai, what am I going to do with you?!"

At the corner of his the living room, Gene was laughing like an idiot. "Serves you right, idiot scientist."


End file.
